


When I See Her Again [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angels, Digital Art, Don't Blink, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2013, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Whatever You Do Don't Blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/941864">When I See Her Again</a> by Jade_II, for Het Bang 2013.</p><p>Fic summary: </p><p>“It’s difficult, you know, like remembering a dream.”<br/>“Clara, you’ve got to try.”<br/>“Why? What’s so important about this library planet?”<br/>The Doctor looked at his tea, cooling in River’s favourite teacup, and swallowed.<br/>“Because,” he said, “I think you may have saved me in one place where you really shouldn’t have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See Her Again [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_II/gifts).



_Title Art_

_You Should Be Me_

_Getting Out_


End file.
